


It's not stealing if it's mine

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: Since Jiang learned to steal from dreams, humans are no match. He may not be a keeper but there's this boy, Henry, he's a catch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/gifts).



> In which I sail a nearly empty ship (for now). This is obviously a tribute to the fanfic I read featuring this pairing and their writer. Accept my offering, Holy Captain of this not-less-holy ship !
> 
> (Enjoy ^^)

Henry dropped his lunch on the table, then himself on the chair facing it. Same pain, different day. It stung every time, without missing a beat. Yet he talked, laughed and shined as usual. Being an extrovert has some good sides. There were many eyes on him, but not the ones he searched for. Even though he sat just a few chairs away, Jiang ignored him as easily as if he wasn't there at all.

Checking once is enough. If he isn't looking now, he won't be in a few hours either. Jiang stood a bit before everyone. Yet, he'd most likely show up late in class. Henry barely felt Jiang's hand as he walked behind him. The skilled, soft hand of a thief. He glanced at his backpack, which is hanging on the backseat of his chair. That's literally an invitation. But Henry wouldn't know what Jiang stole before the evening, and he'd most likely get it back.

Therefore, it didn't matter.

The first period came and went. Jiang woke up to the sound of rustling papers and growing chatter. There was also the sight of Henry walking towards him and daringly snatching his own pen from the desk, going unnoticed in the surrounding chaos. Jiang felt a rush of pride sharpening his senses. Looks like Henry got the hang of it. But not quite.

Jiang knew he'd look back and made sure he saw the black and golden watch loosely hanging at his own wrist. He caught a glimpse of Henry's confusion. The class was emptying quickly. Henry was torn between following the mass of students outside or address the mystery of his bare wrist. Jiang cut his dilemma short by jumping on his feet and heading towards the door. Towards him, too. Henry didn't stop him as he walked by.

He hid the pen Jiang briefly owned in his bag and took another one, afraid that it will turn out to be a source of distraction instead of a writing tool. That's his wisest decision of the day and allows him to listen properly to the teacher. At the end of the day, he decided to do something equally stupid to make up for it, which is waiting for everyone else to leave. Jiang still has his watch. This time, Henry didn't let him past the door.

"What's so important about this thing ?"

Jiang tossed it at him, his voice dripping with disdain. Henry caught it, and sent it to oblivion along with his pen.

"It's _mine._ "

"A gift ?"

"What's the matter with it ?" he fired back.

If Jiang was surprised by his sudden nerve, he didn't show it. He closed the door with a surprising calm and started walking again, as though he decided that Henry's question isn't worth answering. Henry grabbed his wrist. Jiang shoved him against the door he just closed, his mask of quietness shattering to reveal the wilderness he barely contained all day long.

" _You're_ mine."

Henry laughed, despite not being a cruel person. Jiang's grip probably carved red marks on his arms by now. He bent a bit forward to reach Jiang's lips, casually stealing a kiss. That's something he couldn't return, therefore it was also the highest prize of the day. He definitely got the hang of it. Distract the target, then strike. Jiang's features softened a bit. He released Henry, accepting the fact that the last word won't be his.

"In your dreams," Henry said.

It sound like a promise. Henry left, not looking over his shoulder this time. Jiang still had the greatest loot, regardless of how agile Henry had become. 

What's a kiss worth in comparison to a heart ?


End file.
